videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Speed Punks 2 Quotes
This page details the characters featured in Speed Punks 2. Sackboy, Cosworth, Donkey Kong, Isabelle, Inkling, Banjo & Kazooie, BEEMER, and S.U.D.5 do not have quotes; they just use animal, speech and robot noises, respectively. Sackboy is silent. Also, Spencer, Sly, and Master Muru both shrug when declined. Speed Freaks/Punks For full details, go to here and click on each character's character page. Newcomers Spencer *"Hey there." highlighted *"Alright, let's get to it!" selected *"Strike!" scoring a hit *"Goal!" scoring a hit or crossing the line in 1st *"Bogus!" hit or crossing the line in 4th or worse *"Watch the hair!" hit *"Whoa!" hit *"Oh yeah!" the line in 2nd or 3rd *"I'm da winner! Touchdown! podium in 1st place *"Great! OK!" podium in 2nd place *"Cool! Still the best! podium in 3rd place *"Darn, I lost! Totally uncool!" podium in 4th place or lower Penelope *"Good day." highlighted *"Hmmph!" declined *"You've made the right choice, obviously." selected *"Sweet!" scoring a hit *"Oh my!" scoring a hit or crossing the line in 1st *"Eeek!" hit *"Not fair!" the line in 4th or worse *"Argh!" hit *"Whoa!" hit *"Cool! I came in first!' podium in 1st place *"OK! Silver is good too..." podium in 2nd place *"Bronze is still worth something, you know that! podium in 3rd place *"This is SO not fair! I'm telling my daddy on you!" podium in 4th place or lower Sam 'Shooting Star' Grunzel * "Yeah?" highlighted * "Eh, I understand." declined * "The Shooting Star is coming through!" selected Lucy * "Hi! Do ya wanna play with me?" highlighted * "Oh, well..." declined * "Time to play!" selected * "Sorry!" * "Comin' through!" * "My uncle's gonna be so disappointed!" Buzz * "Greetings!" highlighted * "Awwww..." declined * "Let's get galactic!" Selected Kurao * "Hi!" highlighted * "Maybe later, then." declined * "Ikuzo! Let's do this!" selected * Master Muru * "Hmmm?" highlighted * "You've chosen wisely, my student." selected * "Whoa! * Ha ha! * "The student has excelled the master!" crossing the line in 1st and on podium in 1st place * "Not bad, but your skills must try to improve." podium in 2nd place * "Be on guard! Focus, and prepare yourself." podium in 3rd place * "I am insulted! Your training has been a waste of time." podium in 4th place or lower Cleo * "Hello." highlighted * "Farewell." declined * "Let us go forth and win!" selected Vinnie Megaspeed * "Wanna choose me?" highlighted * "Eh, whatever." declined * "Let's get ready to rumble!" selected * "What?!" hit * "Argh!" hit * "Strike!" scoring a hit * "Gotcha!" scoring a hit * "Boom!" scoring a hit * "No way!" crossing the line in 4th or worse * "I scored me the gold! I feel like I'm mega rich!!' podium in 1st place System-Exclusive Characters Playstation Systems: Ratchet & Clank Sly Cooper: * "The name's Sly. Sly Cooper." highlighted * "Let's get to it!" selected * "Yes!" * "The luck of the Cooper Clan is with me!" * "Ugh... I bet even Carmelita could do better. podium in 4th or worse Jak & Daxter Xbox Systems: Nintendo Systems: Mario: * It's-a me, Mario! highlighted * "Oh well." declined * "Let's-a do this!" selected All versions: Category:Lists Category:Pages by Shrekyardigans